


Ring Toss ft. Dan Avidan

by SomethingthatsaysBubbles



Series: To Dare, Perchance to Dream [1]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, Comfort, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dominatrix, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Light Bondage, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Moaning, Moonlight, Multiple Orgasms, Music, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingthatsaysBubbles/pseuds/SomethingthatsaysBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>My first command of the night came out as a hush, butterflying against the alluring draw of his smile. “Take me to bed.”</em>
</p><p>Dan's first time dabbling in BDSM was sure to be a interesting one, especially with you as his teacher. Dom!Reader/Sub!Dan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Games Begin

It was a pretty simple question, but nonetheless it made my face light up like a seaside sunset. “[Name], what is this,” my boyfriend questioned as he pointed to a pair of handcuffs he had dangling from the index finger of his right hand.

I swallowed quickly, attempting to keep my sudden nervousness from forming a lump in my throat. I responded with a laugh lilting my words, “Um- handcuffs, dummy.” I reached forward -- stiffly -- to distract the shaking that ran ramped through my heart by bringing my glass of water to my lips. I took a hurried sip before forcing a relaxed sigh through my nose, leaning back into the comforting embrace of my reading chair. I took the glass with me, holding its chill to the curve of my collarbone as I used the middle finger of my left hand to mark my place in _The Last Unicorn_. In retrospect, my choice in reading material seemed kind of childish (had I known of the topic of conversation that would be following)- However, I promised my lover that I would read it at some point, and that afternoon seemed as good a time as any to get started. I gently tucked its spine into the space between my crossed legs and prepared myself for the fact that I knew my answer would not suffice Dan.

When my stare settled back on his face, his scarred eyebrow was raised- carrying a sick twist of amusement and further question. He knew that if he locked eyes with me long enough, entranced me with the warm chocolate swirling in his orbs- the attention _alone_ would break me. I’d never been very talented at the art of being in a spotlight. I had often found that the light, though heated, hurts the eyes. We drew each other in like this for moment longer, my wide eyes meeting his gaze with something akin to fearful challenge. Eventually, I raised my glass once more to my lips -- forcibly drowning myself among hardening earth -- and swallowed loudly as I shifted in my seat. I coughed out a laugh and smiled, flicking my gaze down to my feet- It was a brief lapse in regard, but enough to make it certain that he had won our staredown. “What- Have you never seen handcuffs before, E.T. thumbs? Wha-” My voice grew strained as I tried to desperately dig myself out of my own grave. I was able to finish my train of thought on a defeated sigh- harsh and clipped, “What?”

He smiled almost cruelly, letting out a low chuckle as he sauntered over to sit astride the small, wooden table to the side of my chair. Pressuring me to focus solely on him, he calmly removed the water from my hand and set it on the carpet beneath the table. He placed his elbows on the side of my cushiony heaven-turned-hell and let the handcuffs dangle in such a way so they gently grazed my lap when he leaned forward. “Why were _these_ in your sex-box?”

I was painfully sure the box he was referring to was an old chest I had inherited; its previous owner, my grandmother, would be proud to know I used it as storage for my lubes and dildos (among many other things). Before Dan and I had sex for the first time, I warned him that I was -- as some liked to call it -- not a typical, “vanilla” lover. My past relationships had been based around sexual situations that weren’t normally put under the category of “making love”. In fact, the first man I ever had sex with had me blindfolded when I first felt his unclothed erection pressed up against the curve of my ass. I never once saw his face that night; maybe, he believed light to be greater a sin than what we partook in.

That is part of the reason why I had gone so all-out during my first time with Dan (and almost every other time after)- Simply put, I felt like Leigh Daniel Avidan deserved something better. I still did. I remembered, I bought his favorite scented candles. I bought blue, silk sheets and white, lacy lingerie (I’m a slut for symbolism). I laid out red, rose petals from the front door of my apartment up to the foot of my bed. I lit candles in the bathroom and ran a hot bath filled with rose petals and a gently perfumed bath bomb. I bought champagne. I dimmed the lights, filled the shadows with dancing flames -- I wanted to drink in every inch of flesh he gifted me -- and hell, I even played “Unchained Melody” by the Righteous Brothers from the speakers of my laptop. I went from 0 to 100 right-damn-quick; and that night, Dan officially showed me that there was -- _indeed_ \-- such a thing as making love. **My God** \- he was beautiful, but -- _my god_ \-- was I ashamed of my past.

After I did all that, I figured that both of us could just forget about all the abusive relationships in my past that led to empty sex, whips, and chains- I guess, I hoped a bit too much that he would never find all the “toys” I kept. I should have known he would eventually, it wasn’t like they were locked away. If he had found the handcuffs- I could only cringe at what other horrors he had possibly seen. I tried not to be guilty about my pleasures, but I had promised myself that Dan would never indulge in those secrets; he deserved so much better.

I laughed again, airy and a lie, “I-wh-sex-box! Wha-what are you-” I tried to protest further, but Dan’s laugh shut me up. I had always loved the sound of Dan’s laugh, since the moment I first heard it- but it felt different when it was at my expense. Nonetheless, I couldn’t help but smile a little bit- my eyebrows, furrowing in guilt. While he continued to chuckle, sliding his left hand up the side of my arm and shoulder to rest his open palm on the curve of my neck, I whined and lifted my legs up to my chest. My movement and desired end was apparent enough for him to move his hand out of my way, leaving the handcuffs to dangle off the side of the chair as he laid his arm across the armrest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, balancing the pages of my book on my toes while I rested the side of my face on my knees. “Dan, please-I- I asked you to go get some aloe from my bathroom- not dig around my closet-” I cut myself off with a groan, hiding my shame in my kneecaps.

I heard Dan’s laughter quiet down, and he started massaging his fingers along the back of my neck: a natural weakness of mine. A shiver ran down my spine -- warm and tingling-- and I reluctantly turned my eyes to linger on his pleased expression- his eyes, dulled by just the barest hints of self-reproach. His face had moved much closer to mine, I realized, and he leaned forward once my gaze was locked on him- resting his head on one of my knees. Our foreheads were mere centimeters apart, and it was almost ironic that I tortured myself by not closing the distance. “Dan,” I whined instead, “you know how I feel about people invading my privacy.”

My lover sighed, one corner of his mouth pulling to the side- His expression entered into the no-man’s-land between a smile and a frown. “I know, but I-” he paused for a moment, a blush staining his cheeks as he gripped the nape of my neck firmly. He connected his forehead to mine with a gentle rub, “I wanted to do something nice for you, and you mentioned that you kept all your goodies in your closet…”

My worry softened ever so slightly at the warm touch of his skin (even if it was only our foreheads), and I gave him a nasally sigh in response. While I ran the nails of my hands along my calves, my silence spoke for me. I let my eyes take on an almost pained sentiment. Dan understood immediately -- a natural side effect of his caring nature-- and nodded, “I know, that doesn’t change the fact that I still went snooping around.” He frowned dramatically in an attempt to relax the velcro of my mouth. “I’d say I’m sorry,” he smirked, “but I’m not.” Though funny, my own shame at his discovery dampened my amusement. My stillness made him tense as he studied my posture, awaiting my final judgement.

I could see the motion of Dan’s jaw as he caught his tongue in his teeth, rolling it around his mouth as he bit back the want to tell me he loved me. The corners of my frown twitched at the action, glad that he -- at least -- kept to that agreement. We both figured early on that “I love you” would never be uttered if one of us was in the midst of apologizing. I had dealt with too many people in my life before Dan who used “I love you” like a fix-all band-aid.

“I love you” is a warm blanket. It is a hot bowl of soup, a vitamin C tablet- it is not first aid. “I love you” can't stop the bleeding. Dan understood that, and we agreed to never use it as an apology. I-love-yous could come in unrelenting waves _after_ the healing had started, not while the wound was still fresh.

My pessimistic resolve eventually weakened, causing him to sigh when I relaxed my face and lifted the bend of my mouth in his direction, “I guess, I can forgive you.” I picked at the beds of my nails anxiously, thinking over the way my heart was still hammering. “I should try to share more of myself with you, shouldn’t I?”

At that, he smiled -- wide and enchanting -- tilting his head up to press a whisper to my hairline, the same one he always gave me when my reclusive ways came into play, “All in your own time.” He then leaned his head back down and kissed my nose, making me let out a squeak of surprise that set us both to giggling. “Thank you for being so cute.”

I leaned in and pressed my lips crudely against Dan’s- our giggles, only growing louder at my sudden roughness- ruining our already ridiculous kiss (which I blew a raspberry into). “Thank you for being a huge nerd.”

After a moment, we quieted, our laughter dying down into a content silence as we waited to see who would lay down the first warm blanket of the evening. In the end, it was Dan. He whispered the words so gently that he was almost mouthing them, adoration and kindness swirling about the chocolate galaxies in his eyes, “I love you.”

I smirked cruelly in response, taking on an impression of Dan’s bandmate, “Louder!” Dan snorted and shoved my face from his with his free hand, groaning at me to stop. I laughed into his palm gleefully, “Or what? You gonna punish me?” My playful defiance was short lived, a wave of uncertain goose-bumps traveling up our arms at my teasing.

Dan grew noticeably nervous, almost scared, and I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. I opened my mouth to say something, anything -- right my wrongs -- but he beat me to it. He laughed -- as was his way -- to cover up for his sudden shift in mood, “I’m not really the Daddy type, baby-girl.”

A curious jolt ran through me at the mention of that title in reference to my tender lover, but -- nonetheless -- I eagerly grasped at the shovel he offered me. Gasping in faux shock, I pulled away from him to lay myself back against the chair more- making the air around our talk more comfortable. Dan still remained hunched over the armrest, laying his head over his folded arms while the handcuffs hung somewhere in the unseeable space between him and my seat. “Daniel Avidan, are you vanilla?”

His eyebrows raised, a chuckle shaking him as his face took on a delicate shade of embarrassment, “What?”

I corrected myself quickly, but nervously- _so much for digging myself out of this hole_. I fumbled over my words so that not even a laugh could cover up my obvious interest, even if I had forced one past my lips. “Are- have you never played around with stuff like- like um…” My voice trailed off while I gestured around the air with my free hand.

At his shake of the head, I widened my mouth into an “o”. I could have proceeded to poke fun at him, as he would have expected, but something about the insecure way he held himself in that moment made me pause. It was almost like it pained him to be on the other side of the sexual fence, for once. For a majority of our time as a couple, I had worn the shoes he then got the chance to try on. I had been nervous, worried that -- by comparison -- I was sexually inept. My goal had only ever been to please Dan, and -- due to a plethora of ugly relationships -- I felt like that was an unattainable reality. Dan showed me different. He showed me, taught me that I was worthy of candlelight and courting- What I called art-of-my-failure, he assured me was nothing more than the work of silly, little boys. I refused to sit by while Dan sunk himself into a headspace I once knew all too well.

I solemned my expression, determining myself to be as understanding and as gentle as possible while we attacked the topic together. I dug around the chair cushion in search of my bookmark; and once found, I slid it into the pages of _The Last Unicorn_ \-- marking my place -- and then tossed it onto the carpet. Every single thought and action of mine was focused on Dan. He noticed my shifting and fixed his curious stare onto me, silencing my endless consciousness. My mind went blank as I desperately searched for something to say, something to quiet all our insecurities. I took in a breath, held it, and on my exhale- The words flowed from of my mouth before I even thought of them, “I can teach you.”

Dan chuckled in breathless disbelief, turning his face from mine as he ran a hand through his curls. He disheveled his hair almost violently, a grounding tick of his, before quietly repeating my statement to himself. When he finally met my eyes, it was done so with an incredulous emotion decorating the curves of his smile. “Teach me? Teach me what, [name]- teach me how to be a kinky fucker like you?”

I giggled despite my own mixed emotions, rolling my eyes at his natural silliness. I willed my shaking hands to still before training my gaze back on him with an odd sort of playfulness pulling at my tone, “I mean- you’ll never be as kinky of a fucker as me, but-” I chuckled once before clearing my throat with a cough, almost like trying to reset for my follow-up statement. I rested my arm on the back of my chair, raising a challenging eyebrow in his direction as I proposed, “I can be anything you want me to be.” I let the ends of my words drop off, taking on an almost seductive chill. “I can be a teacher, if that’s what you want. Your mistress. Your princess- I’d say, you can do whatever you want with me,” I said while settling my head against my arm, “-- as I prefer it -- but I think it would be best if you learned all the tricks of the trade first.” As much as I was playing into the little game I was starting to formulate in my head, there was a certain truth to my reasoning.

As much as people like to think simply jumping in is the way to go, painful play is not a public pool. It is better if both parties fully know what they are getting into, what all the toys are and what they do. In my experience, I’d always been more of a submissive, but it wouldn’t be the first time I switched roles for educational purposes- anything to get the most out of mine and my partner’s fantasies. Of course, taking on the -- personally -- least-satisfying roles for Dan was not my biggest concern. None of my preferences mattered, if he didn’t want to play along. I would be okay -- we would be okay, if he didn’t want to partake -- but I didn’t want to push him away by suggesting it. Anything dabbling in the BDSM world tended to make people cringe, and Danny was a gentle, romantic lover. I was too, but I also got my sexual start in a world vastly different than his. The very thought of sharing that passionate, rough side of my love with him -- the side that bleeds gladly, stings as a sacrifice- Well, it excited me. That idea -- once nothing but a dark shadow staining my sexuality -- seemed new with him, bright and lovely. I suddenly realized that I wanted to break him, caress every single piece of him in intimate embrace and then fuse him back together in the aftermath of our ecstasy. I wanted him to trust me with his darkest shades and shadows; I wanted to be blinded by his dazzling light- I wanted to love every single extreme.

"Well, um...” Dan let out a breath of a laugh, nervousness lacing his words, “Mistress doesn’t sound terrible? I mean, I've heard some horror stories of shit like this but-” He ran a hand along the nape of his neck, smiling. “I’m certainly not going to say no to that _incredibly_ sexy offer.” He giggled, though I could tell it was merely acting as a distraction from the uncertainty he felt.

I leaned forward as I let his name fall from my lips like warm honey, “Dan...” I ran a hand through his hair, entwining my fingers with his at the base of his neck. My eyes locked on his while my free hand rested on Dan’s right. We held each other in a shared, uncertain stare for a moment too long before I finally leaned forward and captured his lips. It was passionate -- as we liked our kisses -- laced with all the words we wanted to say, but could not seem to voice- all the emotion and reason behind our rapid heartbeats in that moment, hiding behind our teeth.

I ran the beds of my fingers along the muscles in Dan’s neck- my thumb, tracing the cut of his jaw as I tried to relieve some of his tension. He eventually became lax enough to weave his left arm behind me, inclining forward to press at the very middle of my back with an open palm. This encouraged my body closer to his, unspoken advice which I ardently followed. I removed myself from him, lifting myself onto the armrest after knocking Dan’s arm off it. He smirked at the action, gently grasping the outsides of my thighs when my feet choose to balance themselves on the table he sat on. His touch -- electrifying enough on its own -- nearly doubled its pleasurable influence when I felt the cool metal in his right hand dig into my exposed skin. I bit back a huff, becoming almost uncomfortably aware -- in that moment -- that all I wore were a pair of Dan’s boxers, a bra, and a loose-fitted tank top.

Dan chuckled at what he **knew** was turning me on; and with nothing more than a hard tug at the soft flesh of my ass, he spurred me to slide onto his lap. I bit back a lush noise as I relished in the friction created between us, greedily molding our lips together to sooth my arousal. Our hands wandered to whatever bare skin they could find purchase in, mine finding home in his wild mane and his choosing to caress the cut of my hips. I felt the cold steel of the handcuffs -- once again -- graze my heated skin, and the sensation made me pause. I pulled away from him, ignoring the whine I drew from his lips with my departure.

I gave myself a minute to take stock of our situation, glancing from myself to the handcuffs to Dan and back again. Dan noticed my shifting gaze easily and raised an eyebrow in sarcastic glee, “Is class in session, teacher?” I did not laugh, though I should have in order to keep us without tenseness plaguing our shoulders. I needed to make sure that we weren’t joking anymore; I needed to know -- undoubtedly -- that this was what Dan wanted.

I watched the handcuffs hang from his thumb with wide, searching eyes, “If you're doing this for me, tell me to stop.” I looked back up to meet the soft embrace of his frown; he had grown solemn and concerned at the tone of my voice. My words held a pleading air, a dark layer of sadness shadowing my previous excitement, “Dan, making love with you is the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced- You are the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced.” I flicked my eyes all across his face, memorizing him with a broken smile. It spoke volumes to Dan on topics that I had only ever mentioned in passing; he knew that I refused to be those I had once loved. “I can’t put you in a situation that would make you uncomfortable; I refuse.”

Dan matched my expression serenely, running his left hand up to cup the curve of my face. He brushed back my hair and ran his thumb along my temple in an attempt to smooth out the worry that lined my forehead. I relaxed in his hold and watched as he brought his right hand to his lap, studying my handcuffs before squeezing them with a sigh. He then turned his gaze to me, closing three-fourths of the distance between our lips- an open invitation for me hide my concerns in him. I met his offer gladly. With our lips locked, he slid the handcuffs into my hands and enclosed my fingers around their smooth, metallic promises. Dan pulled away after they were finally back in familiar hands, resting his forehead against mine as he raised my knuckles to his lips. The delicate dance of his ample love with the skin of my giving made a new warmth set fire to my neck and cheeks. I hummed in response, closing my eyes to find better comforts in the sensations his presence layered on me similar to melted marshmallows on chocolate- both would warm in time and stoke the other into a state of raw, ready being.

I eventually heard his voice through the darkness behind my eyelids, soft and so very succulent, “I trust you, and I want this.” I opened my eyes at his confession, watching his lips move with bated breath. “I promise,” he said, “I want you to share this with me.” I met his regard, drowning myself in him as he studied me with ardor-filled browns. “I want to know you- all of you, you know that. Those aren’t just words to me; I want whatever you are willing to give me.” He closed his eyes, swaying his head on a pivot against my forehead, “I want to try.”

I smiled, wide and so very in love as I whispered his name in reply, “Danny.” It came out like a plea, and he met my gaze, his own content state pulling at his cheeks. I let out a breathless giggle and furrowed my eyebrows in a delicately desperate kind of way, sliding my nose alongside his. My first command of the night came out as a hush, butterflying against the alluring draw of his smile. “Take me to bed.”


	2. Disobedient Delicacies

Dan smirked joyfully, sliding his arms under my legs and palming my ass. Without a word, I entangled my hands in his hair for support while he lifted me. His responding groan rumbled throughout his chest and seemingly into mine, making me shiver in his arms. Due to the angle, my knees were closer to his shoulders than they were his waist, and his lips was perfectly positioned to lavish open-mouthed kisses on the cleavage my disheveled tank top offered up to him. He feasted as he walked, moving with an air of second-nature as he made the journey to the door of my bedroom.

I inhaled sharply when he gave a gentle lick to the flesh hiding just under the rim of my bra, our movements and his ministrations working in a fruitless tandem to pull my tank top from my form. When we reached the door of my bedroom, he gave my ass a squeeze and lifted me higher up against the door- further trapping me in his hold. By that point, he had me in a position that led to grazing my head against the ceiling- only serving to remind me how much muscle his workout regimens were adding to him. Pleased as I was, I already knew of one way to quantify his athletic progress. Due to how often we came to the state of being naked together, I had the pleasure of finding his stomach hardening more and more as time went on. At the rate he was going, I swore- He was slowly working towards being able to bench press me.

I was so lost in the thought of what Dan’s physical endeavours could lead to that I took in a breath of surprise when I felt his heated mouth ghosting over my most intimate parts. I looked down, fisting the curls at the base of his neck and watching with half-lidded eyes as a groan dripped from his mouth onto the fabric of my boxers. The warm wetness of Dan desperately mouthing at my concealed sex would have made my hips buck had they not been held still by his hands. I moaned, arching into his touch as he lapped a particularly harsh line up to my clit- leaving the fabric of my boxers to become soaked, nestled between my labia. I was already so wet and ready for him, and he delighted in that. Dan was engulfed in a wave of rapture -- I was sure -- by the deep shudder that ran through me when he ducked down to prod at my clothed entrance with his tongue, tightening his grip on me so I would not fall from his embrace.

The pleasure that hummed along my thighs at his attention served to send my clenching hands deeper amongst his curls, drawing forth a plethora of delicious dreams from my lover. The handcuffs played their own part, furthering the constricting in my core by continuously digging their rough vows into the palm of my right hand. I wondered if Dan found their metallic touch to be as mercilessly marvelous as I did. I wondered if he felt them resting between his shoulder blades, welcomed their brush against the bend of his neck with something similar to sinful thoughts.

I knew that I would have to halt us soon, if I wanted this to be as educational of an experience as it was sure to be sexual- like I had originally planned. I called out his name -- presenting it like a gift, containing just enough of a whine to really grab his attention -- “Danny,” I tried to muster a stern look as I continued, “put me down.”

Dan frowned, pretending to be upset by my command, “No puss-eating in the hallway?” A laugh ended his words, but I refused to join him. I always found it easier to test the waters before jumping in, and I saw a perfect opportunity to preview just what he was getting himself into.

“If you’re a good boy,” I mused, “-but first, you have to put me down.” I watched him swallow thickly as I said this, carding my left hand through his beautiful locks. His eyes widened as he silently did what I asked. He looked vulnerable -- in that moment -- and almost a little frightened at experiencing this new side of me, but I was able to pick up on the delicate excitement pulling at his throat. I smiled when my feet touched down, and I leaned back against the door (in part to relax myself, but also to trap his hands against my ass). I savored the firm squeeze he gave my flesh, the pads of his fingers kneading the skin that became uncovered when he gathered the loose fabric my boxers in his hands. My head rested back against the door, and I widened my stance so Dan could better situate himself between my thighs, roughly pressing the zipper of his jeans into the curve of abdomen.

I smirked at the heat I felt radiating off him, and I instantly desired to feel his hardness pulsing in time with the veins in my hand. Dan watched me with an almost innocent expression as I slid my left hand down to cup him, pressing my heel down harshly on the bulge I found waiting for me. My right hand, and its metal embellishments, found purchase in the smooth sloping of his hip. He grunted as I settled him harder against my touch. Then seemed as good a time as any to teach him that -- in this -- I moved for no man’s pleasure.

I gave him a squeeze, finding joy in his jolt- complete with closed eyes, hanging mouth, and upturned eyebrows. I loved when he looked as beautifully strained as when he gave himself over to the ecstasy I offered him. Smirking teasingly, I commanded his attention by slowly alternating between rubs and squeezes. He responded in kind, breathless moans tumbling from his mouth with glorious abandon as I felt him grow in size- suffocating the crotch of his jeans. He let his head loll forward at my pleased smile, and he rested his forehead against my shoulder. Tilting my mouth up to run along the shell of his ear, I gave him his first lesson, “Repeat after me, Daniel- **_disobedient pets don’t get treats_**.”

Dan huffed against my collarbone, leaning into the brush of my lips as I felt him mumble against me. His jaw tensed as he grit his teeth, knowing that grumbling would not please me. His voice was husky as he spoke, a shiver running down my spine. “Disobedient pets don’t get tre-Ah!” I cut him off by unceremoniously diving my hand past the waistband of both his jeans and boxers. His cock jumped at my touch, and a grunt slid past his lips while he peppered kisses on any skin he could find. He set to littering my neck and shoulder with his love as he finally snuck a hand away from my ass to brace himself against the door.

I nipped at his neck as I continued on with my lesson- my hand, doing nothing more than firmly grasping my student’s length. I needed his attention, after all. What was the point of lecturing, if your student couldn’t hear you over his own pleasure? “Only good boys get treats.” I smirked, loving the twitch I felt in response. I would have to remember his reactions, study them- “Tasting me is a treat, wouldn’t you say?”

Dan nodded against my neck, shakily tracing the dip of my collarbone with his tongue- his hips, bucking in my hold. I sunk the nails of my right hand into his hip to halt his movements and sternly replied, “Use your words, Daniel.” I tightened my hold on him, wrapping my hand around the base of his cock- teasing the idea of stroking him. My hand on his hip tightened as well, when I felt him attempt to fuck himself using my fist.

He whimpered, lips practically trembling against my neck when he eventually found his voice, “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought. So, you are going to have to be a good boy if you want to fuck me with that gorgeous mouth of yours, aren’t you?” I gave him a single, gentle stroke -- light and teasing -- and he latched himself onto my neck with a gasp. He sucked and nipped, and I opened my mouth, hanging on a silent moan as I tried desperately to compose myself. I growled after a particularly harsh suck, feeling him sink his nails into the flesh of my ass in response- I removed my hand from his length. Lacing my right into his hair, I tugged his head back- causing him to release a delicious groan as I forced him to focus his eyes on me. “Are you going to be a good boy for me tonight?”

Dan shuddered, his eyes fixing to roll back as I pulled harder on his hair than I ever had before. He forced his eyes to focus on my lips- his eyebrows, upturned with longing as he nearly whispered, “ _Oh god, yes._ ” I smirked, loving that he was enjoying himself thus far. However, he was still having trouble playing into the submissive role as he immediately fought against my hold to kiss me. I would have to start thinking of punishments, if he continued to be insubordinate.

Tightening my grip on his hair again, I steadied him with my gaze. To my surprise, he actually did still. His posture didn’t relax, however, and I made a mental note that turning Dan into a submissive would most likely prove to be more of a challenge than I had originally anticipated. Regardless, if he ever wanted to give, he would have to learn to receive first. My voice was stern as I addressed him, “Open the door, and go sit on the bed.” He remained unmoving, glaring at me with an expression that was a mixture of frustration, defiance, and lustful longing- but, beneath all that, I noticed minute swirls of vulnerability and innocence playing in his eyes. It was that which I decided to latch onto in hopes of further encouraging our night forward. “Don’t worry, I’ll be putting that wicked mouth of yours to work later.” I smirked- my throat, constructing my words in playful banter.

A smile pulled at Dan’s lips before he flicked his gaze down to my mouth for the briefest of moments. Sighing, he dropped his shoulders as he finally relented and moved past me to open the door. I watched him with a loving smile as he did exactly as he was told, settling himself at the foot of my bed. He sat stock still as he waited for further instructions (even if his mouth formed a small pout at not receiving a kiss). I wondered briefly if he would be able to handle what I had in store for him, but I shook the thought from my head as I entered the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I would let him figure out what he could and couldn’t handle; I was merely there to set up the classroom.

I gave myself a minute to breathe, trading in my arousal for knowledge as I went about pulling all the things I would need out into the open. I kept my condoms in my bedside table (Dan knew where those were, though we hadn’t used them since I started taking oral contraceptives). I would need the lubes I kept in my sock drawer, the silk ties, cock rings- I figured, even if we didn’t use them tonight, I could -- at least -- teach him a thing or two about all the various toys available to him. It was a rare occasion that I got to show off my collection, so -- in the end -- I decided to just say “Fuck it.” I pulled the entire “sex-box” out of my closet and set it before Dan. Our eyes met while I huffed over the having to lug the chest’s heavy weight the short distance to my bed, and we smiled at one another in amusement. A small fit of chuckles left us as I set myself atop the box- Dan’s eyebrows, raising as if to say, “Having a rough day, honey?” I held back the urge to tell him to shut up even though he said nothing.

Sighing, I leaned forward as I ran a hand through my hair. I watched Dan’s eyes settle with his breath on the fiddling of his hands; I had placed my handcuffs in Dan’s lap while I went about gathering things, and I was entertained by how he poked and prodded them. Everyday, I swore I kept discovering new nuances in his form- and each one, I came to love and appreciate. Recently, I had begun to fall for the ways he caressed the unknown and how he turned shower knobs like he was opening up a safe.

I spoke softly, gently prying his attention away from his hands, “For the remainder of what we will call **the scene** , you will answer to the names: babe, baby, pet, Dan, Danny, and Daniel.” I straightened my posture, well and truly starting to enter the teaching persona I had observed so many others use before. “I also reserve the right to refer to you as a good boy, a whore, and a slut. Do you consent to this?”

Dan laughed airily at the last two terms I mentioned, nodding as a smile lifted his cheeks. “I’d like you to call me Leigh, too. Do _you_ consent to this?.” His comment was a surprise, but not unwelcome- Though, he would have to learn to tone down the sass, even if it did set my lips into a smile. Normally, we only saved Dan’s first name for our most passionate love-making sessions. I was honored that he offered to rope this situation in with the times we lit candles and sung our bodies restless to the tune of “I’m Ready for Love” by Bad Company. The idea that they were on the same level excited me.

“Well then, Leigh-” I matched his smile at the use of his name, the air around us already starting to morph into something of a more intimate nature. “I will only respond to one of the following: Ms. [last name], mistress, or ma’am. Calling me [name] or refusing to use a title when you address me, will result in a scold. Calling me any variation of pet-name -- i.e. honey, sweetie, baby, babe, etc. -- will result in a punishment. A punishment can be anything. You may be spanked, restrained, and even denied orgasm. Do you consent to this?”

Dan nodded- his smile, growing wider in nervous excitement, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” I replied, raising an eyebrow.

Dan chuckled, but corrected himself nonetheless, “Yes, _mistress_.”

A tingle rolled down my spine at his choice. I always held a preference for that term. My smile morphed into a smirk, seduction slipping along my tongue as I continued my speal. “Excellent,” I hummed. “You catch on fast.” I held out my praise just long enough to see it affect him, his toes flexing in his socks. I was pleased to see that he seemed to enjoy praise as much as any other submissive in his situation. I was the same way. Slanting forward, I rested my elbows on my knees as I finished up the more solemn aspects of preparation.

Above all else, Dan had to be aware that he was in charge of the situation. Even though I was playing the dominate, none of this would be about what I wanted; it was a learning experience for him. His pleasure came first, in my mind. Anything I gained was a gift and, though I would relish in it, it was not expected. “Now, we will go slowly. I will introduce you to the ins and outs of each toy I have to offer. You retain the right to say yes or no to the use of any and all of them. This scene is solely for your pleasure and sexual exploration. Do you understand?”

Dan’s face relaxed as he listened intently to what I had to say. “I understand, mistress.”

Another tingle ran down me, settling in my toes. I stood, relieving the feeling, “Very good. Now then-” I turned my back to Dan and kneeled before the chest, setting to work. Opening it and pulling random toys, cases, and fabrics from its dark shadows- I continued, “for your safety as well as mine, you have safe words. They are _red_ and _yellow_.” I looked over my shoulder to smirk at Dan, whose gaze was fixed on my butt. “Repeat them back to me, baby.” My command -- coupled with an affectionate term -- made Dan’s eyes lock with mine. I giggled as a blush began to dust his cheeks.

He was not openly embarrassed though, instead deciding to own it as he leaned back on his hands- the handcuffs, abandoned in his lap. He smirked, causing me to subconsciously bite my bottom lip; I loved his smirk. “Red and yellow, baby-girl.” I raised an eyebrow as if you say “Excuse you?”, to which he responded by lifting his hands in surrender. He giggled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, “My sincerest apologies, Ms. [last name].” He then rested his head on his hand, gesturing to me with a flippant wave, “Please, continue on with your lecture.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. Though, this only lasted for a moment as I decided to forgive his sass and roll my gaze back to my work. “Red means stop immediately- fairly self-explanatory,” I could practically feel dan’s heated stare on my ass, but I ignored him in favor of continuing on. He would get his in time. “Red will result in the removal of any and all toys or bonds. _Yellow_ means slow down. Or simply, it lets me know that you are reaching your limits, whatever those may be. Now, in the place of green, we have **Mistress, may I have another**. This lets me know that you are enjoying yourself and would like more of what I am giving you.” I turned back around at that, having finished my preparations, and scooted forward to place myself between his knees. My head hovered over his crotch, and I thoroughly enjoy the lustful look he settled on me as I slowly slid the handcuffs from his lap to the side of him.

My voice fell into a hushed whisper as I blinked up at him, a playful innocence pulling at my pout. “Any of these can be used for any reason, at any time, whether in pleasure-” I cast my gaze down to his clothed member, running my hands along his thighs in a teasing manner. My eyes met his as my hands slid over his bulge. It had been softening, but was quickly finding new life, “or in pain.” I sunk my nails into the fabric of his jeans and dragged the sharp pain down to his knees, relishing in the sweet hiss he gave me.

I smiled, standing between his legs as I worked on removing his pants. While tossing his belt into my pile of toys, I called for Dan’s attention again, “Repeat your safe words-” I cut him off before he could respond, gripping his thigh tightly as I pressed my thumb down on his hardening erection, “ ** _including_** your green.”

Groaning, his head lulled back as he shifted to rest on his elbows. I swallowed thickly as the expanse of his neck stretched before me, and I resisted the urge to taste him. Instead, I watched the muscles in his throat move with interest as he struggled to answer me. “Reh-ed-” I cupped him crudely, gripping him beneath his balls through the crotch of his jeans- His hips, following the movements of my hand greedily. He moaned as I added more pressure, massaging him with a shit-eating grin. I never thought I would enjoy this role reversal as much as I was, but there was almost something addicting about seeing Dan crumble before me. “ _Nngh_ \- yellow, and fuck-” He threw his head back up to lock eyes with me, and I watched him pant breathlessly for a moment before continuing with a deep growl, “ _Mistress, may I have another?_ ”

The plea in his tone was delicious to say the least, and I smiled, deciding to be generous in that moment. I removed my hand from him and worked open his button, sinking to my knees. I stared into Dan’s eyes, smirking, “Watch me carefully, pet.” Dan nodded, his mouth hanging open- his eyebrows, beautifully upturned. Keeping my eyes trained on him, I licked up the metal pull tab of his zipper, catching it in my teeth. I smiled as a hushed curse fell from his lips when I dragged myself down, unzipping him with my mouth. The desired effect was immediate, Dan’s hands fisting the covers of my bed as he tried to level his excitement.

I hummed up at him, content, as I shimmied down his pants- Dan, lifting his hip to assist me. When his boxers were relieved to me -- and the tent he was pitching in them -- I forced myself to drag out the removal of his pants for as long as possible. They eventually collected at his ankles, and he kicked them off to the side- reaching out his hands to me. I relented, in that moment, and slid myself onto his lap. Cooing to him, I threaded my hands into his hair- encouraging him to lay back on my bed with praise, “You're being such a good boy for me, baby.” I felt his member twitch against me, and -- despite two layers of boxers -- I whimpered at the feeling. Smiling warmly at each other, I settled all my weight on him as I leaned down to seize his lips.

Dan’s hands found their way onto my person- one, groping feverishly at the flesh of my thighs and ass while the other cradled the back of my head. I angled my mouth against his so I could easily slid my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened for me, and we took turns exploring the other’s mouth with teasing licks- relearning what we had already mapped. Each time our tongues touched in their divine dance, I tightened my hold on Dan’s mane- scraping my nails along his scalp. The action nursed breathy hisses from him, and I laid a blanket of mewls and whimpers over him in response. After a while, we gave up on breathing outside of each other’s mouths all together, and -- instead -- we let our tongues clash in the air we pulled from one another.

I groaned when we reached the point where -- with every touch Dan gifted me, every squeeze or lick -- my mouth began to taste more like his than my own. I lost sight of my plans in the press of his lips, the sounds of his pleasure- My mind was overtaken by him, melting into the starlight outside my bedroom. I tilted my head to rest against his shoulder, sheltering myself in an attempt to organize my thoughts. Though, he immediately latched his bruised lips onto my neck and attacked the skin he found there with fervor. Bites, nips, sucks, and licks littered my pulse points, and my breath fell heavy against the curve of Dan’s ear. I couldn’t remember when I had started grinding on Dan’s lap during all of this, but it must have been closer to the beginning. He was now fully erect, and his throbbing heat only served to ruin my boxers with my own willing wetness. “A-are you ready?” I asked in the middle of a throaty, cut-off moan. “ **Gnah** -do you have any conc _ernnghs_ -” I interrupted myself with my own noises, freeing one hand from his hair to fist the linens beside his head, “before-ughn. we get star-arted? _Fuck!_ ”

Dan chuckled at my response, sucking my earlobe into his mouth as he thrust up against me. I let out a shout, cursing in pleasure as my hands wove their way behind Dan’s shoulders- clutching at him desperately, searching for some type of anchor. Dan growled, palming my ass as he did this over and over again, loving the noises my throat could concoct when I started breaking apart. Thrusting up from his angle -- even with two layers of clothes separating us -- was a sure fire way to get me to meet his needs, he knew this. Though, he was not cruel in his knowledge. He wanted to experience all I had planned as much as I did, so he willed himself to still his hips and slow his breathing- carding a reassuring hand through my hair.

I smiled, kissing the underside of his ear in thanks -- or, perhaps, congratulations for having a will far stronger than mine -- before pulling away to gaze at him lovingly- my hands, gently running along the contours of his shoulders.  Our foreheads met- our eyes, spending a moment to memorize each other’s flushed faces. Dan smiled, “Are we going to cuddle after this?” He hid his nervousness well in a playful tone, but my ear was trained to hear it.

I closed my eyes, swaying my head in a pivot against his forehead as I hummed, “If that’s what you want, I would love nothing less.”

We smiled with each other, and Dan made his vulnerability more noticeable- allowing me to run my fingers along the cut of his cheek. “I trust you,” he breathed, “I’m ready.”

I nodded, and -- without a word -- I sat up, placing the whole of my weight on my beloved’s lower half. He might have groaned at the friction, if he wasn’t so curious about what was going on inside my head as I used my hands to gently suggested the removal of his T-shirt. He smiled, lifting himself so I could remove it from his form and toss it into the abyss that was my bedroom. “Thank you,” I whispered onto the planes of his chest as I leaned forward to trail kisses and licks along his newly-revealed skin. I took both of his hands in mine and raised up his arms to rest above his head. Ghosting my mouth up his neck and jaw, I connected our lips in a single, searing kiss, “I promise, I’ll take good care of you.”

With a whine from him, I finally peeled myself from his form and rested my hands on his knees as I stood between his legs. I smirked seductively, our shared warmth staining my lips, and he twitched at the sight of me. My words fell like sugar-water, inviting and dangerously sweet, “What do you say, handsome- to learning about bondage?”


	3. King Arthur's Folly

Dan chuckled, “I’ll try anything once, mistress.”

My response was practically a purr, “ _Wonderful._ ” I turned to gather the various types of ties I kept in my possession, ranging from silk scarfs to handcuffs, and I laid them all out on the bed beside Dan. I then climbed back onto Dan’s lap, giving a flick of my hips against his for good measure as I began his first lesson in bondage. A growl resonated throughout Dan’s chest at my brief teasing, and he moved to thrust against me. My stern voice halted him, “Move a muscle, and I will spank you, Daniel.” He bit his lip, choosing to remain silent and unmoving.

I smirked, reaching over to grab one of each type of restraint I had in my collection: officially starting my lesson. I went through each one thoroughly before I lifted a silk scarf into his line of sight. It was blue and gold, a beautifully, soft design- It was one of my favorites. I lifted the fabric to Dan’s cheek and gently ran it against his skin, smiling at the way he closed his eyes to study its texture and touch. “Do you like it,” I whispered above his mouth. At his nod, I continued- running the silk up his arms, “I prefer these, too. They are nearly impossible to tie too tightly, but that doesn’t mean they don’t get the job done.”

To demonstrate, I turned my attention to Dan’s wrists which were resting over each other above his head- right where I left them, palms down. While I wrapped the fabric around his wrists, pinning them together, I elaborated further, “They are the best for beginners, in my opinion. They are what I started with, so we’ll use them as your restraints tonight. Remember your safe words.” I secured his bonds, pulling on them as a test. I smiled at my work before turning my gaze to Dan’s face which was tilted upward- his eyes, fixed on his hands. He wriggled his fingers, spinning his wrists this way and that. I remained silent, watching him test out the restraints.

A gentle caress of his cheek brought his attention back to me, “Are you alright, pet?” Dan nodded, looking back up at his hands.

He sighed in thought, “It’s different, but it’s not bad? I guess-” Dan paused, pulling against his bonds as he tried to search for the right words. “I just don’t understand the point- **Mistress** , if I can’t touch you...” I smiled, nodding in understanding before gathering up the other ties. I scooted off him, depositing all the restraints back in their box as I let Dan get a feel for being inhibited so- thinking over how to adequately explain why I -- at least -- enjoyed bondage.

“It’s different for everyone,” I explained. “For me, it is about the lack of control- the **antithesis** of power.” I pulled something else out of the box as I spoke, hiding it in my palm as I turned to resituate myself on his lap. I slipped my surprise under the pillows above Dan’s head, using my continued explanation as a distraction, “There is almost a certain kind of peace that happens when you have no control, I think. You really have no other choice than to trust your partner to take care of you. You can release all of your tension and simply receive pleasure, and-” I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his ear as my free hand danced down his chest to play with the waistband of his boxers. “ _When you give into that_ , the feeling is almost intoxicating. It becomes so... _ **primal**_ ,” I nipped the shell of his ear, grinding down on his clothed erection. “No worries, no concerns- just complete and utter _submission_.”

I scraped my teeth along the lobe of his ear, making him inhale sharply- a sound which quickly transformed into a husky chuckle. “You’re a tease, mistress.”

I drew my face back to nip at Dan’s bottom lip, “And you are too talkative, pet. If your voice didn’t make me so wet, I would gag you.”

Dan’s face brightened at my confession, and the tone of his words took on a pleading and breathless air, “ _Are you wet, mistress?_ ”

That was a dangerous question. I knew -- very well -- that I was practically throbbing for him already, but I still had a role to play. Moreover, I now had a decision: kind or cruel? I smirked, granting our lips a quick kiss before I bit my mark into the curve of his neck- buying myself time. He whimpered, and the noise shot a straight line down to my core. “ _Do you want to feel me, gorgeous?_ ” I raked the nails of my left hand down his side as I grasped the meeting of his wrists in my right, “Beg for me, Leigh- Tell me what you want.” Dan’s cock twitched beneath me, and he bent his elbows to try and release himself from my grasp. I tightened my grip on his wrists, stilling them as I began trailing my lips down to his chest. I gazed up at him as a patiently flicked my tongue over his right nipple, humming at how the hair on his chest ghosted along the curve of my jaw. Dan’s hips jolted, and his fingers came down to graze my knuckles- his lips, forming a tortured pout. He remained silent -- save a gentle moan or grunt -- and his eyes took on a tormented air as I carded my left hand through the curls framing his face. “Speak, baby- let me hear that beautiful voice of yours,” I cooed, ending my command with a nip at his hardened peak.

To give Dan further incentive, I settled more of my weight onto his lap and spread my legs wider, and -- judging by the gasp that left his lips -- it made a world of a difference. He struggled more against his bonds and growled in frustration. I switched over to his other nipple, lavishing him with licks and kisses as I strengthened my hold on his wrists. My curiosity and my own lustful desires met in an interesting embrace as I waited to see how long Dan would resist me. I moved to coo once more, but Dan’s voice -- a lethal mix of irritation, longing, and defeat -- interrupted me, “ _Fuck!_ I want to feel you, please- ungh!” He ended himself on a deep groan as I rolled against him, shifting to bring his hands down to my center.

I smiled, connecting our lips as I slipped Dan’s hands past the waistband of my boxers- relinquishing a moan to his mouth when his fingertips grazed me. He couldn’t do much, but one of his thumbs immediately found a place nestled between my labia- causing me to subconsciously grind against him, searching for more friction. He saw no problem in my need; my desire allowed his appendage to slip past my opening. It was not expected, but I welcomed him with open arms anyway- my arousal, warming my core and coating Dan’s hands. I leaned forward, pressing my clit down on the outer bend of his thumb as I hovered my lips over his. I rocked atop his hands as I spoke, lacing my fingers into his hair, “You’re such a good boy for me, Leigh.” Dan met my praise by rotating his thumb- my eyebrows, furrowing as a moan slithered past my lips in a beautifully strained sort of way. My mouth gaped above his, and -- for a moment -- we breathed the same air- mouths, meeting in a heady kiss. When we separated, my words were rushed and desperate- hardly befitting a dominate, “Would you like a treat?”

Dan’s eyes widened, knowing the exact implication. His breathless response was as equally needy as my inquiry, “Yes, mistress- _please_.” I bit my lip, falling in love with Dan’s begging- a gift that I so rarely received. Wasting no time, I endured his plea- removing myself from him to discard my boxers. My hips swayed as I made the act into a little show for him, and I saw his fingers flex. I knew that -- more than anything -- he wished he could sink his nails into my flesh, claw and mark me. Once the ample of my love was made bare, vulnerable for his eyes to feast upon, I crawled my way up his body. I took his bonds in hand and lifted his arms back over his head.

“Scoot up for me, baby,” I persuaded his body to move closer to the headboard so that I would have something to find purchase in once we got started. When he was in place, I bent his elbows with feather-light touches and slipped my legs into the space created. His bound arms almost created a kiddie-swing or seat-belt kind of form around my lower body. My inner thighs were balanced on his upper arms and shoulders, and his forearms hooked themselves over my thighs; the backs of his hands rested on my belly button. I felt safe, secure, and I quickly found myself hovering over Dan’s eager mouth- his tongue, restlessly wetting his lips- waiting for me.

As with any time I -- as Dan put it -- made like a queen (derived from one of the many times he referred to his face as my throne), there was a brief moment where I worried over how much weight I would be putting on him and whether or not he would be able to breathe. Dan had been the first lover I had pulled this stunt with, and -- though I loved it -- it was still ever so slightly nerve-wracking. However, he always managed to make all my concerns disappear. Even now, I met his eyes as I lower myself down upon his mouth, and I felt -- more than heard -- him whisper against my throbbing. His voice, was a warning- a whisper- a promise, “Thank you, mistress.” And suddenly, all the power I had built over the night drained from me.

One hand immediately wove itself into the mess of curls laying between my thighs, as my other groped mindlessly at the headboard. My eyes closed to relish in the way his tongue worked me so expertly. Each time we did this, his skill shocked me. It seemed as if he had been studying my body for thousands of years- memorizing every nicety, every calando and crescendo as if I was sheet music. He was not pressing the flat of his tongue against me, he was playing a b-flat. He was not flicking the tip up, suctioning his lips to the essence of my excitement- He was playing a c-major chord. His tongue, his mouth- He was not riding me closer to the cosmos hidden in my core. He was conducting an orchestra, rising waves of operatic voices- music and wind, and I- I was his baton, his music stand- I was every single violin.

When Dan made love, worshipped me like the goddess he always assured me I was- It was a wonder that he didn’t know how to read music. Maybe, this was making love. Maybe sex couldn’t be put into boxes or labeled. Maybe, reverence can lace the walls in whatever temple you find yourself in.

I gasped when he slid himself into my wet heat, tasting everything that I had to offer with reckless abandon- devouring me, downing me in his sinful desires. My grip on his hair tighten as I bucked my hips against his mouth, trying to push him deeper. “ _Danny_ ,” I called to him when a groan shook my thighs- my toes, curling. I opened my eyes, searching past the haze to catch a glimpse of him, and I bit my lip when I found his deep browns staring up at me, waiting. He winked, dragging his tongue back up to my clit with a groan.

My breath grew heavier, adding curse words onto my calls when Dan started to nip and suck at my sensitive bundle of nerves. He only stayed for moment though, hungrily thrusting himself back into my aching center. Soon enough, my legs began to shake- my body, arching into him as both of my hands found purchase in the headboard. My eyes remained locked on Dan, taking in the sight of him erotically feasting on my womanhood- his nose, buried in the soft mound of hair I kept on my pubic bone. I was close, and he knew that- raced me toward my end.

My thoughts became a fog, and my head fell back with a scream when the dam finally broke, “Leigh!” My eyes rolled, and bursts of starlight consumed my vision. My hearing became hypersensitive, flooded by the sounds being birthed by mine and Dan’s intimate music. I felt rather than heard his groaning, a gasping prayer- digging into me. It was guttural and greedy, less of a plea and more of a pledge, as he let me grind against his mouth. I slowly worked myself down from my high on his tongue- my voice, a constant, broken whisper of his name and the love he showed me.

When my body left its frozen shaking -- thawed and melted -- I released my death grip on the headboard and wove them into the curls at Dan’s neck, balancing my weight back on his chest. I whimpered at the delicate caress of his chest hair on my most intimate parts and found myself run my thumbs along the muscles in his neck and jaw- marveling over him. He smiled up at me, running the backs of his hands over my stomach as much as he could manage while I pressed my thanks into every curve of his face that I had access to. After a moment, I felt my breathing finally even out, and I liberated Dan from his bonds.

I made no move to protest when he immediately maneuvered my weight off him and brought me down to his level, curling me into his side. He felt so safe and warm -- he always did -- and I layed my head on chest, closing my eyes as I reached a hand up to run through the hair decorating his chest. I hooked one of my legs over Dan’s waist -- taking note of his arousal, begging for attention -- and I hummed when one of his hands wandered to my hip. Neither of us said a word, simply giving the other a moment to collect ourselves and find comfort in the dreamy haze that hung over us.

When the silence finally transformed, blossomed rather than broke, it was preluded by a firm squeeze to my hip. I slid my eyes open, tilting my head back to look upon my lover in adoration. I saw the same fondness mirrored back to me, and the sight broadened my smile. “Hey,” I whispered, scooting up to run my hand through Dan’s hair. His face was a picture of perfection, if a bit red in places where one might sweat- his lips, red and raw from their ministrations. “Are you alright?” I placed my hand along the curve of his jaw, caressing as well as making sure that he would not be overheating anytime soon.

Dan’s teeth shown in a winsome smile- a chuckle, shaking him, “I’m _**awesome**_.” He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into my touch to kiss the flat of my palm. When his eyes fluttered back open, he was smirking as he returned my question, “And you, mistress?” I did not laugh, but -- rather -- ran my body up his to rest my arms under his head, cradling him.

“In love,” I sighed, and he met my response with a gentle smile. Weaving his arms around me, he anchored me to his body by lacing one hand into my hair and resting the other on the flesh of my ass. His smile grew wider as he brought my face down to his for a kiss that nearly shattered me. I quivered in his hold- his lips, enchanting. Dan was always a fantastic kisser, but with my essence staining nearly ever corner of his mouth- he sent a shockwave through me, teasing me with what had only just begun. Our mouth’s moved slowly, unwinding us from the holds of our own bodies, it seemed.

With the use of his hands back at his disposal, Dan didn’t hesitant to try and take control, and -- for a moment -- I allowed him a little slack. His hands wandered, eventually settling themselves- splaying out across my back as he shifted his weight. At some point, I rested on my back, pulling a moan from Dan’s lungs as he moved to hover over me. He detached himself from my lips, gliding himself down my body to play with the edges of my tank top. His fingers massaged up my legs, pressing on my inner thighs, and he met my gaze with a smirk when they so naturally fell open for him.

Dan chuckled, placing a tender kiss on my stomach as he worked my tank top off my form- quickly followed by my bra. When my breasts were finally revealed to him, he sat back to look over my bare body. I watched him lust over every single beautiful I had to offer; he loved when I was spread wide and vulnerable before him. His eyes drank in my form, mapping me out for possibly the thousandth time- looking for anything that might have changed in his absence.

I layed there, contently, studying Dan just as he was studying me- When our eyes crossed paths, he knew my wish even when my voice did not accompany it. He smirked, shuffling off the bed just long enough to peel his boxers and socks from his form. I giggled when he finally matched me in nudity- my eyes, locking on his most intimate parts. He knew by now that my laughter was not meant in cruelty; it was simply a side effect of being a huge dork. Ever since Dan revealed his nickname for Admiral Excalibur, my lips took on the habit instantly quivering at the sight of him- my mind, a flood of jokes about navy ships and King Arthur.

Dan chuckled, “Say it.”

“So, does this make me the stone or the Lady of the Lake?”

Dan sighed as one can only sigh in the face of a terrible pun, sealing his lips with mine to silence ourselves when we threatened to ruin the moment with our laughter. “Shut up,” He giggled against my lips, moving himself back over me- my legs, readily encircling his waist. I followed his command with an amused smile, resisting the urge to say “Aye aye, Admiral”. My task was made easy when he rolled his hips against mine. Alongside my tongue, I slipped a gasp into his mouth when I felt his length pressing against my entrance- throbbing. I was suddenly more aware of his heartbeat, his shudder, the way the muscles in his abdomen clenched- delighting in the warm, rainclouds hidden between my thighs.

I connected my eyes with his- our noses, running along each other for a moment before I lunged forward to capture his lips. My hands found support in Dan’s shoulders- my thumbs, running along his collarbones. He moaned into the kiss, and I felt him ghost a hand down my body- shifting to rebalance his weight on his knees. I whimpered against him, dragging my teeth along his bottom lip when I felt his tip tease me- aching to be sheath in my warm, wet, and willing. Dan severed our kiss, whispering breathlessly against my lips- words, fluttering across me like the feathers of birds, “ _May I?_ ”

I responded in kind, my voice a match of Dan’s if but a few octaves higher, “No.” I gave Dan just enough time to process the smirk adorning my face before to used my grip on his shoulders to shift our position. We rolled, a majority of my weight landing on his stomach, “We are just getting started, baby.” A chuckle shook my body as I watched his face twist into childish disappointment- my hand, creeping under the pillows in search of my surprise.

Dan whined, "Oh man, but I just got my hands back-" I interrupted him by holding up a cock-ring. It was a simple, black design -- made of a delicate silicon -- but its docile form held no apparent comfort for Dan. His eyes widened, fearful of my unknown contraption, as he tried to shift out from under me.

“Wh-what is **that**?” He ended his surprise with a laugh, trying to cover up his sudden nerves as I set the ring down on the bed. Taking his head in my hands, I rested my weight fully on his chest- stilling him. I hushed him gently, running my fingers over his temples as I laid kisses on any skin my lips could reach. My hands found themselves buried among his locks, massaging his scalp as his eyes slid closed. He breathed deeply, calming himself, and I waited to feel his rising chest lift me once more before I began to explain- my voice, a soothing lullaby.

“I need you to listen to me, Daniel. Nod if you're listening.” He took in a shaky breath through his nose, but nodded anyway. I smiled, pressing my lips to his forehead before I continued, “It’s called a cock-ring. Have you heard of it before?” Dan nodded once more, and I removed one of my hands from him to grab the ring. The movement encouraged Dan to open his eyes and focus his gaze on me as I lifted it into our shared field of view, “Well, this is what one looks like.” I examined it for a moment, turning it this way and that as Dan followed my example- taking it in with as much of an open mind as he could muster. I flicked my eyes back to his, watching him study it, “I know it’s intimidating, but it’s nothing to worry about- I promise.” I smiled, “Would you like to know how it works?”

Dan sighed nervously,  focusing his gaze back on me as he raised an eyebrow, “It goes on my schlong, right?”

I giggled, nodding. A grin pulled at the corners of Dan’s mouth in response to my laughter, and I kissed the beginnings of his smile before I further explained, “Right. It acts like a dam of sorts, keeping the blood from leaving your _dingle-dong_ -” I paused as Dan’s nervousness broke, a bright smile lighting up his face as he chuckled. My own broadened as well, and I leaned down to place a kiss to his chest- content in the way his hands moved to caress my hips. “-keeps you harder, longer.” I moved my lips back up to his cheek, whispering against his flesh, “It’s not scary. It’s just new.” I laid a kiss in my wake as I waited for Dan’s response.

He sighed, looking over the ring before locking eyes with me- unsure, but curious all the same. “Will it hurt?” I leaned back, pulling on the ring with both hands to show just how stretchy it was.

“This is the best I could find for beginners.” I slid it over three of my fingers, “It should fit you perfectly, but if it’s too tight- it might hurt.” I then removed the ring, using both hands to stretch it some more as I continued, “In which case, we’ll remove it immediately. It will feel different. It might even make you feel a bit tingly -- a bit sensitive -- but if it makes you feel numb at all, then we’ll remove it- okay?” I chuckled, thinking over the phrase “Trust me, I’m a Doctor.” as I patiently awaited Dan’s final say. He took in another shaky breath, sighing, before he nodded. “Are you sure?” He nodded once more, biting his lip in what seemed to be anticipation- before his eyes widened as he thought of a question.

“This isn’t going to stop me from coming is it,” he hurriedly inquired.

I smirked in response, raising a challenging eyebrow as I shifted my weight further back on him. “ ** _You only cum when I say so, pet._** ” I scooted myself back to rest on his thighs, sliding Dan’s cock between my labia with a hum. He jerked against me, tightening his grip on my hips with a hiss- dragging his nails up my frame as I moved farther away from his reach. “Though, no- this shouldn’t, but everyone is different. You’re new to this, so we’ll go slow- We’ll start off by leaving it on for ten minutes.” I leaned forward pressing a light kiss to the head of his length, “Sound good to you?”


	4. I'll Stay

Dan bit his lip at the feeling of my hot breath encompassing him- his cock, twitching against my growing smile, “ _Fuck yeah, mistress._ ”

I hummed, peaking my tongue out from hiding to tease his slit- causing a breathy moan to leave him. “Shall you do the honors, or shall I?” I ended my question by wrapping my lips around his head, circling him with my tongue. A groan was quickly building in the back of my throat at the taste of him- precum, hinting to decorate my wet appendage. Dan growled, enraptured by my mouth- fighting against the urge to thrust up into my wet heat.

“I-I think that j **awh** -ob is best le-ft to you, mi- _istress_.” His legs widened subconsciously, allowing me space to move off his thighs as he wove his hands into my locks. I removed my lips from him with a pop, running the flat of my tongue from his base to his head- flicking the tip along his slit. My eyes locked with his, and a shiver ran through me at his lust-filled stare.

I pressed a kiss to his head, slinking my tongue out to tease that one sweet vein on the underside of his cock while I cooed, “I’ve got you, Danny.” My lips ran down the length of him while I wrapped my left hand around his base. “You’re such a good boy for me, baby-” I mumbled against him, dragging my lips back up to his head. I widened my mouth, opening my throat as I attempted to take in as much of his impressive size as I could. I moaned around him, hollowing out my cheeks when my lips met my hand.

Dan groaned- the sound, overtaking his chest with a deep rumble while his head fell back. I gave him two long, languid sucks before my other hand -- adorning by the ring -- came into play. I released Dan’s cock from my mouth, all erotic noise and saliva as I leaned back to get a better view of his face. I moved my hand forward, ready to slide the ring onto him, but my progress was halted when he gasped- sitting up to take my hand into his firm grip. “Wait-” I remained completely motionless as my face took on a concerned expression, waiting for Dan to explain himself. His mouth hung open in a silent pant, eyes blown wide in either pleasure or worry, and -- when he finally spoke -- I could not hold back my laughter. “How many tonsil ticklers have you played ring toss with?”

“Oh my god...” I hung my head, letting my wrist relax in his grasp as he rambled on.

“No, wait, how many love shafts have you taken to the love shack-”

“Dan!” I howled, locking my gaze on him as he sat up- moving his hands to squeeze my shoulders.

“Mistress, is it sterile-” I shook my head in disbelief of his stalling, throwing my weight forward so his back hit the bed once more. My lips smothered his in a desperate attempt to quiet both my laughter and his panic- my left hand, reaching up to pull at his curls. He groaned, dragging his nails down to claw at my ass. While he was distracted, I made quick work of sliding the ring onto his cock. He grunted at the foreign feeling, pulling away to wrap his arms around my waist as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

I did my best to sooth him, running my left hand through his hair as my right slowly stroked his length. Simply giving him time to adjust to the feeling, I lavished kisses on his skin- placing several to his nose once he began to counter my love with giggling. Our mouths moved together- my tongue, slipping past his lips to tease his own into play. Dan met my dance readily- a groan, dusting itself across my lips as his hands slowly began to caress and wander once more. “ _How does it feel, pet_ ,” I questioned, layering my words as a whisper against his lips.

Dan smiled in amusement, tilting his head up to suck my bottom lip into his mouth. His teeth dragged against me, drawing a moan from my mouth to his as his hands pressed bruises into my thighs. I was reminded just how practiced he was at being in control; nothing more than a simple pull had me arching against him, trapping his cock between his abdomen and mine. A shudder ran through me when his hands followed my adjustments- his fingertips, ghosting along my labia. He released my lip with a chuckle -- a challenge -- as he answered me, “Feels like you literally have me by the balls, woman.”

I growled, reaching the hand that was stroking him lower, “Not quite.” I cupped him, massaging the very part of his body he had sarcastically mentioned. Drawing a sharp inhale from him, I smiled with impish mirth, “ **Now** , I literally have you by the balls.” I watched as Dan forced his eyes to focus on me mid-roll, and I bit my lip in response to the intensity I found darkening his gaze. I could see the slight irritation pulling at his mouth, knowing that he was growing frustrated. I expected that, knew that Dan would not be easily molded into a sub- what I did not expect was just how dirty he would be willing to play.

My lover growled, a deep rolling chuckle warming his chest as he unceremoniously plunged two of his fingers into my depths. I gasped, both of my hands reaching up to tug on his curls. My hips subconsciously rolled back, impaling me further on his hand with a shaky moan. Dan smirked up at me, hissing at the pressure being applied to his scalp, “ _ **Fuck.**_ ” His voice was dark and husky, teasing as he curled his fingers inside me. “How are you going to dominate me now, baby-girl?”

I whimpered, panting against his mouth, “I ha- _a_ ve my ways.”

Dan smiled, cooing up at me, “Oh?” I nodded, upturning my eyebrows as I shifted my weight- settling myself higher on him. His fingers followed me, and I rolled against him- my clit, rubbing up against the head of his cock. His hips bucked- his length, pulsating in time with his panting. “Tell me how, baby.”

“First,” I moaned, arching into his touch as his free hand moved up to cradle my head- fingertips, digging into the nape of my neck. “I’m going to punish you.” I reached one hand down to being stroking Dan again, smiling at the distinct feeling of precum coating my palm when I gave his tip a firm squeeze. Dan moaned, thrusting up- using my fist to fuck himself. I attached my lips to his neck, tightening my grip on his hair as I increased the pace of my strokes. After all of my teasing, I could feel just how close Dan was, how badly he wanted to cum. He moaned and writhed beneath me, all but begging for me to grant him his long-awaited release. I sucked bruises into the curve of his neck, biting my own delicious marks of claim into the skin above his collarbone as I worked him. “Do you want to cum?”

Dan whimpered my name in response, the nails of his free hand sinking into the curve of my ass as he twitched in my palm- signaling his impending orgasm. My reaction was immediate; I released his hair, using my left hand to still his hips as my other halted its strokes. Dan had no time to process what I was planning as I encircled my hand around the cock-ring adoring him, squeezing firmly- the pressure, bringing his building release to a screeching halt. I pulled away from his neck after giving a final loving lap to the length of his collarbone, focusing my gaze on his confused face.

Dan's eyes met mine, and I watched as confusion turned to understanding then to surprise and finally to accusation- a delicate hint of betrayal pulling at his eyebrows. I raised my own as he once had, officially meeting his challenge. Dan’s mouth hung open in disbelief, and I moved to say something- but I was met with a reaction I had not been anticipating. Dan cracked, mumbling out my name like a quiet prayer- begging me. Niceties fell from his lips in gasping torrents, promising me the world. His hands pulled away from my intimate, clawing at the flesh of my ribs as he tried to convey just how desperately he wanted me. His voice was breathy, almost sounding on the verge of tears, and it was a wonder that I did not relent to his wishes.

I managed to hush him eventually, snaking my hands up to his face- caresses and kisses laid upon him in plenty. Praise -- once again -- proved to be my greatest asset as I smiled down at him, “You’re being such a good boy for me, pet-,” I captured his lips in a gentle, comforting kiss- pouring all of my love into his mouth, “such a **_good boy_** for me...” I pulled away, kissing along his jawline until I heard his breathing settle and his voice still. I sat up on my elbows, running my fingers through his hair as I spoke, “Are you going to be okay?”

A delicate remnant of hurt still swirled in his eyes; though, a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He sighed, reaching up a hand to run through my hair, “Yeah- I-” He closed his eyes, trying to find humor in the situation (as was his way), “I can’t believe you denied me a fucking orgasm as punishment.”

I smiled, “Disobedient pets don’t get treats, Leigh.” He sighed once more, nodding in defeat. My smile widened and seemed to spread onto his mouth, if a bit subdued, as he rolled his eyes at me. I kissed him tenderly, almost drawing the love up from his heart and into his throat with my breath alone. When he began to match me in intensity, I whispered to him- meeting his gaze with nothing but sincerity lining my words, “I won’t deny you again, I promise.”

Dan smirked, “Good, because -- if you do -- I might have to deny Princess her cummies next time.” I howled, burying my face in Dan’s curls as my body shook. My lover joined me, and -- soon enough -- laughter turned to flat out gasping as we both curled in on ourselves and each other, falling to our sides. Our lips molded together, shaking as we cradled each other- sharing a set of lungs, if only for a moment. Once our chests began to burn, we settled, breathing heavily- our cheeks, dusted pink. Just as he had been the one to break us, Dan was also the one who soothed our collective quaking, “N-now what?”

I was still giggling in his hold- my hands, tracing the planes of his chest as a snort punctuated my answer, “Now, I blindfold you for being a sass.”

I stuck my tongue out at him as he groaned in distress, “Really?” He chuckled, pulling his hands from me to gesture down to his cock. “Have you seen how rock hard I am, mistress?” I looked, taking in the beautiful sight of his manhood with a hum. I hooked my leg over his hips, pressing our lower halves closer together. Dan inhaled nosily, entangling one hand in my [hair color] locks while the other gripped my hip- pulling my press into a gentle grind. He chuckled airily, “ _Fuck_ , I don’t think I can handle much more.”

I laid a lingering kiss to his chin, slowly weaving an air of seduction back into my playfulness, “It’s all up to you, but I do have a solution to that problem.”

Just as silliness seemed to infect us in equal measure, Dan immediately caught onto my play, “Is my _**throbbing cock**_ a problem, mistress?”

I giggled, biting my lip as I sat up- encouraging Dan to lay flat on his back once more as I lifted myself from the bed. “No, but your attitude just might be, pet.”

“Pet this, pet that- I’m starting to think you just wanna bone Princess Tinkles.” I rolled my eyes, making my way over to my sex-box. Once there, I dug around for a moment before pulling a simple, black eye mask from its confines.

“ **Keep talking** ,” I threatened, “and I’ll bring out the collar.” I crawled back onto the bed, taking time to admire my lover’s waiting gaze as I reminded him, “Remember your safe words.” When I was settled on his lap, trapping his erection between my vagina and his abdomen, I laid the blindfold over his eyes.

“You have a collar?” Dan tilted his head to the side like a puppy so as to convey his question without the use of his eyes, and I smiled- adjusting the strap so it rested comfortably on his head.

“ _Yes_ ,” I hummed, running my nails along the curve of his neck. Dan jerked, the effects of his impaired eyesight already starting to take hold as his senses began to overcompensate. I linked my fingers with his, raising his hands to be level with his head as I leaned forward- biting a mark into the skin wreathing his adam’s apple. I groaned, worshipping his body freely as I continued, “-damn, I’d love to see it on you.” Dan relaxed in my hold, simply allowing me to feast on his gorgeous form- relinquishing every semblance of power he had to the oh-so-new feeling of my lips being a light in his darkness.

I slouched forward, running a line of kisses down his chest to his nipples as I let my voice become a stream of consciousness- stapling praises and prayers unto Dan’s flesh. “ _My good boy_ ,” I could practically feel his heart open for me, taking in each of my words like a gift- cherishing them as I cherished him. I ghosted my tongue along his hardened peaks, “- ** _all mine._** ” My voice was a whisper, a promise -- a single ray of moonlight -- as I felt myself falling into a sexual haze where every one of my senses became focused on Dan.

For a moment, I swore that my body was his- my lungs, heaving in time with his as I suctioned my mouth to him. The heart that opened among his ribs was mine. The tongue I used to please him was his- pulling his love into me not unlike my own legs, shaking atop his thighs. He arched against me- his mouth, laying waves of moans and groans on my ears. I responded in kind, encouraging him, “You’re _so beautiful_ , Leigh- _**my Leigh**_ -” My hands remained in his grip, locking our fingers in a delicate dance- caressing and supporting as we let ourselves be vulnerable. “Leigh-”

“-[name].” I halted my ministrations, shifting to hover my lips above Dan’s as he repeated my name once more in a begging tone.

“Are you alright, pet?” I took in what I could see of Dan’s face -- his mouth, hanging open -- rattled by a series of shaky breaths. His eyebrows were upturned, and -- overall -- he looked strained in the best kind of way. I was sure my face took on a very similar look when his breathless response graced me.

“ _Put the collar on me._ ”

A shudder ran through me, and I growled, “Say that again.”

Dan swallowed, his hands shaking me as he elaborated, “I want you to do whatever you want with me- _**Mistress**_ , plea-” I cut him off, sealing my lips to his as an excited moan left my mouth. Our hands released each other, and I wove my fingers deep into Dan’s curls -- tugging with fervor -- desperately weaving all of my love and lust into a single kiss- setting my own body on fire. Dan eagerly responded, caging me within his arms as we poured ourselves into each other’s throats.

When our embrace ended, I was panting- offering Dan something I knew he would enjoy, “Have you ever heard of nipple clamps?”

Dan swallowed nervously, “Nipple-I-what?”

My breath was still heavy as I answered, a giggle itching along my spine, “Nipple clamps. They sound a lot scarier than they actually are.” I paused, taking a moment to level my voice before I continued- trying not to let my excitement get ahead of me. “They are like the flat part of tweezers, but covered in rubber. They squeeze your nipples, and there is a screw at the base of each that allows you to tighten or loosen the pressure.” I blushed, “I- ugh, ask because I have a collar with nipple clamp attachments- on chains, um- I can show you if you-”

Dan was calm- a slight undertone of amusement, acting as a garland to his words, “ _No_ , just go get them.”

I was almost shaking in anticipation by this point, “Dan?”

He smiled, nodding, “I trust you, mistress.” He chuckled, loosening his embrace so I could move away from his hold. “Have your way with me.” I needed no further prompting as I immediately leapt from the bed and padded to kneel before my box- rutting through it in search of our holy grail for the evening. When the leather collar was in my hands -- the clamps, hanging from it on silver chains -- I dashed back over to the bed. I hopped onto the space beside Dan’s head, shaking him in my glee, and quickly encouraged him to sit up so I could fasten the collar to his neck.

He smiled wide at my obvious excitement, sitting up and gathering his hair into his hands- maneuvering it out of my way. The collar fastened much like a buckle would, and I had it resting comfortably around his neck in a matter of seconds. Asking if it felt alright- I pulled on it once, twice, three times before straddling Dan’s thighs once he assured me he was fine. Next came the clamps, and I persuaded Dan to collapse back on the bed, gently latching each to their respective nipple. My smile widened as I watched Dan’s face twist in pleasure, “I- _nngh_ oly _**fuck**_. Nipple clamps?”

I giggled, “Nipple clamps.” I futzed with the screws, tightening them to what I believed to be a proper pressure before asking for Dan’s opinion, “How are they?”

Dan’s hands mapped out my form for a moment, humming in thought as he massaged my flesh. Tracing his fingertips along the cut of my ribs, he responded breathily, “They are- damn, um-” He chuckled, “Mistress, may I, uh, _have another_?”

Giggling, I raised an eyebrow though he could not see it, “Tighter?”

He bit his lip, nodding, “ _Yes_ - please.” I met his request, tightening each clamp until I heard a sharp gasp leave him in response to the pressure. After asking if he was okay, I turned my attention to Dan’s length- resting against the curve of my abdomen. The cock-ring still remained, squeezing the base of him- more than ready for what I had in mind.

I swallowed down my excitement, keeping a level tone, “And the ring?” I ran my thumb along the underside of him, grinning at the sharp inhale he gave me in response. “It’s been a bit longer than I planned for your first time, would you like it off?” Dan remained silent, knowing me well enough to know when I still had something to say. I hummed in faux thought, running my thumb along his slit before leaning forward to dust my next question along the curve of Dan’s ear. “Would you like _me_ around your cock, instead?”

Dan moaned breathily, deep and shuddering, “Y- _yes-_ yes, mistress. **Please.** ” I smiled, laying a kiss to Dan’s cheek before I leaned back to attend to the ring. With a little spit and some elbow grease, I managed to work the ring off Dan’s length- wasting no time in suctioning my lips to the sigh of relief that left him. Our tongues clashed and, before long, I had positioned myself above my love- encompassing the very tip of him in my wet heat. My hands pressed on Dan’s hips, stilling any attempts to thrust up into me.

“Say it," I said, desire and determination meeting amongst my teeth in a sinful dance. “ _Say it, Leigh._ ” A shiver ran down my spine as I watched a smile warm the corners of Dan’s mouth. He opened his arms wide for me, gesturing for me to shield myself within his embrace- find comfort in the way he whispered my name. I met him gladly, leaning forward to hook my arms under his shoulders- his lips, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead. I felt him shift, planting his feet on the bed, and my cheek kissed his- my lips, caressing the air about his ear, “ _Leigh._ ”

I cried out- my mouth, falling open as Dan rolled his hips against mine- sheathing himself within me. Dan’s own answering coo lingered along the lobe of my ear, “I love you, [name].” I smiled, tears of bliss nearly blurring my vision as I whispered my love back- chanted Dan’s name when I rolled back against him. I pulled away, tearing the blindfold from Dan’s form in a fit of need- I _needed_ to see his eyes. I whimpered when my [eye color] longings met his starlight, shining with nothing save love and adoration for me.

We moved slowly at first, pulling our bodies closer -- wanting -- needing- daring the stars to separate us. He looked magnificent in my collar- his eyes blown wide with lust and love in equal measure. “You’re so beautiful,” I moaned, running my fingers through his mane of hair- his own, caressing my hips and thighs. Dan’s answering smile reminded me sunlight reflecting off rolling waves, and I shouted his name- claimed him when he pounded into me. Our breaths grew heavier, clashing in the space between us- making their own love, it seemed.

My lips met his in a brief, passionate kiss- nipping and sucking -- savoring each gasp -- drawing ourselves out of our own bodies as my hips set a hard, grinding pace. Dan groaned when we separated, and I leaned back- my hands, using Dan’s collar as an anchor while my hips pinned his to the bed. He stilled, allowing me to do most of the work as his hands wandered from my hips to my chest. Both of his hands moved to cup my breasts, but I captured one before it reached its destination. Clasping Dan’s right in my own hand, I brought his fingertips to my mouth- laying a series of lingering kisses on his flesh.

Our eyes remained locked as I increased my tempo- my left hand, white-knuckling Dan’s collar as the sounds between us grew filthier. My beloved encouraged me, whispering praises to me on the breath of moans and growls, “ ** _Fuck_** \- mistress, _nnu **gh**_! You’re so amazing- fuck, _I love you_ \- ooohhfuck.” His hips rolled with mine on my next move downward, and I cried out as his cock hit my utter most depths- my hips, stuttering. Dan took full advantage of my pause, flipping us over so that he loomed over me.

His arms weaved around me- his hands, finding a home in my locks. My legs caged his- my hands, putting his collar in a death grip. “Dan-” He took no time in setting a pace that was far more brutal than mine had been. Skin slapped skin, surely bruising, as my cunt became a stuck bell- the vibrations, leaving my mouth in the form of shouts. “Danny-” My voice was breathless, screaming, “Danny- Leigh, _ohmy **god**_ \- FUCK! DA _NN_ Y!” My lover answered me by sinking his teeth into the curve of my neck, burning his claim into the heat of my skin.

My voice grew quiet, cracks blossoming across my core in spider-like designs. I could feel my impending end begin rushing toward me far sooner than I would have liked, and my mouth signaled Dan of this by choking back my words- a sob, tearing through my throat. I felt Dan’s mouth turn to my ear as he moaned, “ _ **Mugh**_ -may I cu _mnn **gh**_ , _mi-istress_ -” Dan growled, pulling the lobe of my ear into his mouth, “please- **Ugh!** ”

I whimpered, “ _Yes_ , fuck- Leigh, **yes** \- cumforme- _cumforme_ - _ **cumforme**_ \- _**Danny**_ \- oh-Ah!” My mouth fell open in a silent scream against his ear as he fucked me harder into the mattress, sending my headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust. Dan grunted, bringing his left hand down to anchor my hips to the bed- my legs, wrapping firmly around his waist- granting him a depth that left him grunting with each roll forward. His mouth blessed me with a waterfall of sounds as I felt him lose himself, succumbing to the haze of love we found ourselves in- _granted_ each other.

I grew rigid after a few more thrusts- my walls, pulsing tightly around Dan’s length. He growled, capturing my lips- all heavy breath and tongue. A scream that sounded a lot like Dan’s first name tore its way through the barbed wire in my throat, and I filled him just as he filled me- my vision, blurring in a white snow storm- a flurry of doves’ feathers -- this time -- promising a flood. My body quaked in his hold, transforming into the cracked walks of earthen homes- my dam, breaking. Cords of all kinds snapped as my hands left the collar around Dan’s neck to seek shelter in his curls, pulling his head back from mine so I could see his eyes among the clouds in my vision.

I was still coming down from my high -- my body, a river -- when I felt Dan’s abdominal muscles contract. “ _T-tell me I’m a good boy._ ” The simple, whimpering request had me spiraling into a second, deliciously delirious orgasm. I called out to him, clashing our white, picket fences as our bodies warmed each other by the fire of our sensual embrace.

“My good boy, **fuck- _such a good boy_** \- _Danny_ -DANNY- LEIGH!”

I swore, our bodies imploded -- exploded- ceased to follow physics as Dan’s love painted my inner walls with lavish; all I knew -- all that _seemed_ like natural law -- was Danny. It took me a moment to realize that he was whispering the phrase “Thank you” over and over and over again- sobbing as he coated my lips with love. He drowned himself in me, milking himself in my warmth as I arched against him- sinking my nails into the muscles of his back, drawing him impossibly closer. I gazed into his eyes, watching in wonder as the skin around his orbs grew garland with red. Hiccups -- hinting at wet sobs -- shook his body, and I cooed to him- meeting the tears that left him with a welcoming smile.

When our bodies finally stilled -- slumped into our respective holds -- and Dan’s tears ceased their flowing, I set to work removing the clamps from his nipples. The release of pressure made Dan’s slowly softening cock twitch inside me, and I giggled sleepily as I unbuckled the collar and tossed the entire apparatus from my bed. I smiled, locking Dan’s lips with mine in a gentle, languid embrace. “I love you,” I cooed once we pulled away, ghosting my fingertips along Dan’s spine. “ _Fuck-_ ” My eyebrows upturned as tears threatened to spill from my eyes, “ _I love you, Leigh._ ”

Dan smiled, the skin around his eyes still raw, and he sniffled, “ _H-_ hey-” He hiccuped, rollings us onto our sides so he could reach both of his hands up to cup my face. The pads of his fingers were soothing to the blush along my cheeks, and I leaned myself into his touch- weaving one of my hands into the curls at the base of his neck. I titled his forehead down to meet mine as I attempted to reign in my emotions, whimpering in Dan’s hold. “You’re fine, [name],” He whispered against my lips, “ _You’re fine._ ”

Dan moved to pull out, but I kept his hips sealed with mine. Digging my heel into his ass, I halted his movements, “Nn-no-o.” I sniffled, reaching a hand up to weave my fingers with Dan’s- resting our joining against my collarbone as his other hand continued to cradle my face, “J-just stay for a min-u-ute, _p-please_.” I hiccuped, burying my face in Dan’s palm.

Dan smiled, running his thumb underneath my eye, “I’ve got you, baby-girl. I’ll stay-” He leaned forward, pressing a whisper to my lips, “ _I’ll stay._ ”


	5. The Leigh-gacy Continues?

Dan’s eyes widened, and I could practically see a light bulb appearing above his jewfro, “Wait, does this mean I’m kinky now?”

I giggled, picking up Dan's shirt from off the floor and pulling it over my head- my heart, set on a truly stupid amount of pancakes, “Sure.” A dust of pink still decorated my cheeks at the memories of last nights escapades, but I tried to sound apathetic in my answer- rolling my eyes as I hip-checked his foot, resting at the end of my bed.

After our tears had dried the previous night- our bodies, had quickly sung themselves sleeping. The last I remembered was kissing the words “I love you” into the curve of Dan’s neck and receiving a mumbled reply in response. The aftermath of our joining still stained my inner thighs and the matted knots in my hair. When I awoke to sunlight streaming in through the gaps in my eyelashes, all I felt was peace, and -- I realized -- I didn’t even remember when Dan’s length had left me. I had opened my eyes when I felt a delicate pressure exerted on my hand- warm lips, pressing their marks into my knuckles. Dan was smiling at me with light wreathing his uncontrollable mane, and I fell in love all over again.

We spent most of the morning caressing each other, exploring the bruises we had left in our wakes. It was not specifically stated whether or not the following evening was a one time event, or if -- hopefully -- this was only the beginning. I didn’t want to push for Dan’s thoughts on the matter; we would approach the topic when it was right for both of us. Neither of us had even dared to speak at all until Dan’s stomach rumbled- my voice, gravelly as I inquired at the state of my beloved's obvious hunger. Many giggles and kisses later, it was decided that we would leave the warm confines of my bedsheets in search of tea and pancakes. Of course, that meant a groan as I peeled myself from Dan’s form, and -- for Dan -- it meant a lot more rolling around in bed and asking questions for stalling purposes.

Dan collapsed back against my pillows with a thump, nothing more than a thin sheet shielding Admiral Excalibur from view. His arms raised, fistbumping the air as he hollered, “Woo! Call me Daniel Y. Sexkink-” He gasped, sitting back up and pointing to me in glee as he practically vibrated in place. “No, Daniel Y. Kinkbang!” His declaration was made all the more hilarious by the faint remnants of sleep pulling at his voice, causing his words to crack.

I laughed, shaking my head at my lover’s silliness as I went about cleaning up the aftermath of our love-making. “Daniel Y. Are-You-Doing-This.”

Dan tilted his head in thought, scratching his chin, “Daniel Y. Kinkshame?”

I groaned at the horrible joke, tossing Dan’s boxers at his face, “Daniel Y. Fuck-Me.” Rolling my eyes, I moved to cross over to my bedroom door, but Dan wrapped his arms around my waist- halting my movements. A deep growl was dusted across the nape of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

“Daniel Y. **_Gladly._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Would you look at that, it’s over- or is it? I mean, the chapter's length...and -- Oh gosh -- that foreshadowing could mean anything. Maybe I’ll write a sequel. Maybe I won’t, if the demand isn’t there for it. Maybe I’ll write it even you guys come to my house, screaming that you don’t want it. Mayhaps, I desire the sweet embrace of oblivion to claim me and writing sin is simply the next best thing. Regardless, please- comment what you might want to see in the sequel (I’m a kinky bitch, so I’m open to _most_ things), and -- more importantly -- thank you for taking time out of your day to read this. It means so much to me, really- thank you. See you next time lovelies and bangers alike; I hope you all have days as delightful as yourselves, and -- above all else -- sin like you mean it!  <3 
> 
> I see you motherfuckers, requesting my fanfic on the Retro Give Grumps Stream, and would like to say: I love you.
> 
> I would also like to close this out with a little shout out to DefLeppardFan13: you are trash, I love you, and thank you for all the help and support. #sinfairy


End file.
